geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
KrmaL
Krazyman50 is a North American player who has completed many insanely hard demon levels such as Colorful Overnight, Stalemate, Supersonic, 8o, Phobos, Retention, and Poltergeist. On the 30th of October, 2015 he verified a level called Unarmed, and on the 12th of December he verified a harder remake of it called Rearmed. He patched a few bugs in Rearmed several days after the release. Later on he verified Conical Depression. On May 12, 2016. He has verified Phobos (nerfed version), which was previously a hacked megacollaboration, which he considered as the hardest level he has ever beaten. He was also the first person to record a video of Switchblade, the hardest 8* level. On May 30th, 2016, he has verified a level called Heartbeat. He was originally going to verify Cosmic Calamity but found it too hard, as Lumpy's part wasn't nerfed yet. On November 5th, 2016, he verified Elite Z Rebirth. However, he is yet to beat Bloodbath. Levels Levels written like this are unreleased and can't be found on his account. Rearmed: A remake if his old 1.9 level Unarmed. Uses the song Unarmed by DexArson. Lit Fuse: A hard demon that is XL in length. Low Death (unreleased): a buffed version of Migueword's level High Life. Krazyman failed to verify it and decided to delete it. Conical Depression: a level with deliberately disliked gameplay that has extremely hard, causing many call it cancerous. Phobos: A previously hacked megacollaboration created by KobaZz, Honeyb, TechneT, GMTsean, Jobet, Eduardo, iBlade, Palery, TerraSmokes, Jo2000, DreamEater, Tygrysek, Iqrar99, Skitten, KuBs0n, Andromeda, Caernarvon725, Razur, WOOGI1411 and Riqirez. Hi: His casual level, known for its difficult dual sections. Falling Up: a solo level, which made the song "time leaper" by hinkik popular. Heartbeat: One of his hardest levels. Decorated by AirSwipe and AncientAnubis. This level is disliked because of the strange song it uses, and the cancerous gameplay with lots of hitterclick and mashing that was built on Purpose. This level is on Cataclysm-difficulty, much harder than it looks. Valor: A USA Megacollab named after one of the teams in Pokemon GO. Elite Z Rebirth: A remake of Elite Z redecorated by both him and Airswipe, and has minimal gameplay changes, which are mostly buffs. M A N I X: A level that Manix648 created as a joke for Krazyman to verify. All obstacles in this level are invisible. However the real rated version is on Manix's account and the obstacles are visible in that version. Quantum Processing: The buffed remake of Blast Processing by Riot, Hinds, Zobros, S1l3nce, and Gboy. After Riot announced that he was quitting, he gave the level to Krazyman to verify. Krazy currently has 32% on this. Trivia *He famously buffed Migueword's level High Life and called it Low Death, but failed to verify it and decided to delete it. *He has created a literally invisible version of the main levels of Geometry Dash. Some of them remained unrated, while Invisible Deadlocked was the only one that gets a rating. *He has created custom song remixes/mashups for Ultimate Demon Mix and Obscurum. *Krazyman50 likes to find original songs to use in his levels, with a couple of these soundtracks only becoming famous after he used them. Category:Players Category:Cosmic Calamity Category:Phobos Category:Level Creator Category:Users Category:Wiki editors Category:Boys Category:YouTuber